Love
by lonelydolans
Summary: Grayson Dolan fanfic. ENJOY THIS SHII PLEASE. I had to pick random characters cus the don't have Dolan twin as a category.
1. chapter one

Alyssa's P.O.V

*PING PING PING*

My phone went if waking me up. I groan and turn over, eventually checking too see who's texting me.

Brother:Hey, unlock the door

Me:No, you chose to stay outside, plus, you have disturbed my sleeping schedule.

Brother:Its five in the morning, not to early

Me:Sorry hunny, this piece of art gotta charge, night️

Brother : You owe me

*End of Messages*

'Oh my fucking gosh' I say as I get up to let Aaron in.

*Getting ready for school*

I put on my makeup, just filling in my eyebrows and applying a little eyeliner and mascara. For my outfit, I chose a pink croptop with the word "cute" in tiny print letter, some ripped booty shirts, and some low cut Adidas. I grab my backpack, phone, and keys, (2015 Benz white), and drive off to school.


	2. chapter two

*Grayson's POV*

"HURRY UP!" I yell. "DAMN, SORRY." Ethan says, running down the stairs. I roll my eyes and laugh it off. I hop into my car, waiting for Ethan to get in. "Why you in such a hurry?" He asks. "Maybe because we have school?" I say to Ethan. The distance from my house and school wasn't too far, so we made it there a bit early.

As I pull up to the school, I can see my friend Aaron talking to some girl from far away, and she looked hot. As I get closer, I see that he's yelling at the girl. Then, I notice, it was Alyssa. She yell back at her brother, "I told you, I was sleeping!" She rolls her eyes, and then looks at me. She blushes a little and walks off. I smirk a little, then a get pulled away from my thoughts as I see Aaron running toward me and E.

"Hey guys" he says. "Sup dude." Me and Ethan reply. "What was that about?" Ethan asks, pointing at where Aaron was just arguing. "I snuck out last night, and she didn't let me back in this morning." He says, looking a little pissed. Me and Ethan laugh as we walk towards the school.


	3. chapter three

*Alyssa's POV*

I'm walking quickly too class. Grayson was the last person I wanted to see today. I don't hate him, just, I can't have him. For two reasons, one, being he's my brother's best friend, two, being he's a fuck boy. Not the one that fucks someone every night. The one that acts like they love you, until they get what they want, which is sex. And me personally? Yeah, no. I'm not a sample. You don't get one bit, if you want some, you have to get the whole thing.

I turn the corner to get too class, and I bump into, the one and only, Grayson. "Sorry." I murmur, keeping my head down. I bend down to get the stuff I had dropped, and sure enough, I can feel eyes on my ass. I cough, so people would get the hint to stop staring, but I knew a few people were still looking. I standup, and walk away, until someone grab my wrist and spins me around. I look to see Aaron, handing me a jacket. "I don't want people staring at my sister's ass, use this to cover yourself." He says, I laugh a little at his attempt to protect me. He gives me a serious look, "Use it." He says staring me straight in the eyes. I nod, as I walk off to class.


	4. chapter four

*Aaron's POV*

"Did you seethat?" Grayson asked me. Did this dumbass ask if I just saw my sister's ass hanging out of her shorts. I clench my fist a little. It irritates me how my sister's one if the 'hotties' of the school. "Can you not talk about my sister's ass? I'm right here." I say annoyed. "Sorry dude." Grayson looks down and his cheeks turn red. Does he have a little crush on Alyssa? "Why are you blushing?" Ethan days, reading my mind. "I'm not." Grayson says, an embarrassed smile spreading across his face.Fuck.

*Grayson's POV*

"See you later." Aaron says as I walk into my class. Math, but I didn't mind, Alyssa was in this class with me. I sit down in my seat and start taking out my notebook and homework. "Ms.Carpenter, you're late." Mrs.Dikryder says. "And is that a problem?" She says. Mrs.Dikryder shoots a quick glare at her, "Alright, since Alyssa wanted to speak disrespectfully, all of you have an assignment" she says. "Alyssa, with Meredith." "Grayson with Jake" . "Logan with Liza, Lily with Tana"

*Alyssa's POV*

"Can you not?" I ask Meredith. She keeps breathing on me, which is a pet peeve of mine. "Sorry, I can't see the paper over your man shoulders." She says. Did this bitch just-? "Sorry sis, that's your hot breath fogging up your fake glasses. You forgot to take the 'Please Recycle' sticker off of." I say, giving her a death stare. She huffs, her breath burning my eyes.

I curl up my fist and swing back until the teacher says, "LADIES. Switch partners." The teacher says. "You, with Grayson, Meredith, with Jake." She says, moving her pencil between us and the boys. I nod my head, then start moving my stuff. I look up at the clock, only a few minutes until the Bell for lunch, I'll just pretend I'm looking for something. And, my timing was correct. The bell rings, and I make my way too lunch as quickly as possible.


End file.
